familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Screaming Black Dolphins
The Screaming Black Dolphins are two screaming black dolphins. Their names are James and Dag. Biography In "I Take Thee Quagmire", Quagmire took Joan on a date at the beach for their three week anniversary, where they could listen to the screaming black dolphins in the ocean. Dag bet he could hold his breath longer than James, but James said that he'd be breathing out his hole. Dag joked that he could see some seaweed on James' tail. In "Brian the Bachelor", Brian took Brooke to the beach for a date, and they watched The Screaming Black Dolphins. In "The Perfect Castaway", Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe got lost on an island, and all they had to accompany them were The Screaming Black Dolphins. In "Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows", Peter took his birds to see The Screaming Black Dolphins. In "Long John Peter", Peter dressed his car up like a pirate ship, but he couldn't take his car out to sea, so he brought the sea to the road. There were a bunch of beached sea creatures on the road, including The Screaming Black Dolphins. In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", the pond was filled with pollution and a bunch of fish died. The Screaming Black Dolphins showed up and took notice of this, saying that they know for a fact that white dolphins will be blaming the crime on them. Dag said he'd be calling Halibut Sharpton and James would be calling Stingray Mckesson to help them deal with racism. In "I Dream of Jesus", The Screaming Black Dolphins appeared in the town water fountain, watching Jesus Christ walk on water. Dag said that he was disappointed that Jesus wasn't a "brother", and James noted that he can't be too disappointed, since he isn't a dolphin either. In "Mad Mex", Mexico had The Screaming Brown Dolphins, which were two dolphins named Esé and Holmes. In "Breadlosers", The Screaming Black Dolphins swam in a big beer pot of brew at the Pawtucket Brewery and got wicked drunk. In "Blue Harvest", there were Star Wars versions of The Screaming Black Dolphins, and they were The Screaming Black Droids. In "Be Careful What You Fish For", The Screaming Black Dolphins had their first major role, when they left the ocean, after being dumped by their girlfriends, and moved in with The Griffin Family. They were both really loud and obnoxious, so they had to kick them out. Don't worry, they got back together with their girlfriends and moved back into the ocean, afterwards. James and Dag's girlfriends are named Sugar and Tiffany, respectively. In "Road to Jamaica", Stewie and Brian came across The Scream Black Dolphins, when they were on vacation in Jamaica. They helped them get home, by having them ride on them, although they did admit, they didn't remember much of them, from when they were living in their house, because they were busy with their side plot about Stewie's abusive preschool. In "A Shot in the Dark", the two accused a great white shark named Bryce of being racist. In "Follow the Money", Seamus was sad and alone, so he listened to the noises of The Screaming Black Dolphins. The dolphins comment on how the dollar is going all around town and Dag makes a "Yo Mama" joke. Then, they talk about The Cove, and then they sing "The Dock of the Bay". Episode Appearances *I Take Thee Quagmire *Brian the Bachelor *The Perfect Castaway *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Long John Peter *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *I Dream of Jesus *Mad Mex (Mexican Versions) *Breadlosers *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Versions) *Be Careful What You Fish For (First Major Role) *Road to Jamaica *A Shot in the Dark *Follow the Money Trivia *Dag's catchphrase is "You know I'm just playin'." He says this to James, whenever he messes with him or tells him a joke. Category:Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Animals Category:Male Category:African-Americans Category:True Neutral Category:Comics Category:Dolphins Category:Recurring Characters Category:Weed Smokers Category:Singers Category:Dating Category:Groups